


Teef

by Annawry



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Other, Teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 04:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17379338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annawry/pseuds/Annawry
Summary: Learning to live together is an adventure of its own, all the little human things that Eddie has never really put much thought into that are strange and incomprehensible for an alien that’s essentially a very clever, very lethal, pile of goo.





	Teef

Learning to live together is an adventure of its own, all the little human things that Eddie has never really put much thought into that are strange and incomprehensible for an alien that’s essentially a very clever, very lethal, pile of goo. 

Like brushing your teeth. 

Venom has his head out, ribbons of tar-black symbiote surging from Eddie’s shoulder blade, tilting it in a strangely human like gesture of curiosity except for the part where human necks don’t bend like that and Venom has almost twisted himself upside down.

“You were doing this before.” Venom eventually says and, oh yeah, Eddie remembers that, and the absolute terror he felt in that moment, and stops brushing in order to scowl at their reflection. The effect is kind of ruined by the white toothpaste foam around his mouth. 

Venom makes a weird chortling sound, clearly pleased by that memory and, man, his symbiote is a dick. Eddie supposes it’s one of the things that make them such a good match. “I’m brushing my teeth.” He decides to explain, spitting out minty saliva and rinsing. “Gotta keep ‘em clean so they don’t fall out.” 

He wasn’t quite expecting the alarmed reaction or for Venom to emerge an arm-like appendage and pry open Eddie’s mouth in order to inspect the inside. “Your teeth can fall out? How? Do you grow new ones? You have very small, useless teeth, why don’t you grow better ones?” 

 _Dick!_ Thinks Eddie as loudly as he can and between wrenching his neck around and making irritable what the fuck noises, Venom takes the hint and let’s him go. Venom bares his own teeth even more, as though displaying how fantastically sharp and _many_ he has. He has a lot of teeth. Eddie isn’t ashamed to admit he’s still a little freaked out by them.  

“I didn’t mean it literally.” He grouches, rubbing at his jaw to ease the slight ache. “I mean, I guess they can fall out, and no humans can’t grow more, but if I don’t clean them then bacteria can eat holes in them and it hurts. I don’t know, I’m not a dentist, it’s just a thing we do, okay? We clean our teeth.” 

Venom seems to be considering this, so Eddie shrugs and gets on with getting on, deodorant under the arms, fingers through the scruff of his hair, drag a hand over his face and think he looks better than he has in ages, Venom is good for his skin or something. The bags under his eyes aren’t as dark. He still trudges into the kitchen to make coffee. There isn’t much in the world that could get him to quit that first cup of the day. 

He’s settled in with his cup and the paper when Venom decides to pipe up again. “If your teeth fall out, I will be your teeth.”

It’s… Okay, it’s weird but also weirdly sweet. “Thanks buddy,” Eddie says, reaching a hand up to pat at Venom’s cheek, “I’ll just keep brushing my teeth, though, if it’s all the same to you.” 


End file.
